


Introductions

by gottriplets



Category: Schitt's Creek
Genre: Babies, Fluff, Just a drabble, M/M, blink and you’ll miss it mention of mpreg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-20
Updated: 2019-05-20
Packaged: 2020-03-08 07:36:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 698
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18890107
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gottriplets/pseuds/gottriplets
Summary: David makes some very important introductions





	Introductions

**Author's Note:**

> I couldn’t stop thinking about Dan’s Instagram picture of him holding that baby. This happened.

Patrick is awakened by a noise. He feels really groggy so he isn’t sure exactly what it was. He tries to turn over but is stopped by a sharp pain. ‘That’s right,’ he thinks, ‘I had the baby today.’ He’s on too much medication to think much more. He closes his eyes and hears David’s voice speaking in hushed tones.  
  
“Hey, Sweetpea. Let’s let Papa rest, okay? He had a heck of a time getting you out here to meet me. I’m sure he’s exhausted. That lady that was just in here? She’s a nurse - she’s a professional with babies and she showed me just what to do. I know you’re probably a little nervous because you know I have no experience and I’ll admit I am, too, but she said we’d do just fine. Let’s get you this bottle.”  
  
David cradles his daughter in his arms and feeds her the bottle.  
  
“Look at that! We did it! You ate the whole thing!”  
  
Patrick smiles at the pride in David’s voice. He’s so glad David is getting this time alone with their daughter. He certainly isn’t going to interrupt. Besides, listening to David’s commentary is quite entertaining.  
  
“Now let me fill you in on what will be happening today. There are going to be lots of people here that all want to see you. They’ve been waiting to meet you, can you believe that? Once Papa wakes up and Daddy is able to fix his hair and get his contacts in, we’ll let everyone know they can come visit. First I’m going to call Daddy’s very best friend (except for Papa, of course) Aunt Stevie. I think you’ll like her a lot. She seems tough, but she’ll melt the minute she sees your cute little button face. Then Grandma and Grandpa Brewer and probably going to come. In fact, they’re probably still out in the waiting room. They’re Papa’s mom and dad. They were so excited when we told them you were coming! I’m afraid to let Grandma hold you - she might never give you back! Don’t worry; I’m just kidding. Grandpa is excited, too...he’s never had a little girl to spoil. After that will be Daddy’s parents. Now, Daddy’s mom is a bit much, but I can guarantee she loves you just as much as anyone else. She’s just a bit intimidated by babies. I told her she could decided what she wanted to be called (she refuses to be called ‘grandma’) and currently she’s decided on Abuela. I’m sure that will change a million times before you can talk. Maybe you’ll come up with something yourself. Daddy’s dad will be here, too. He will probably let Daddy’s mom pick out his name for you, too. He’s been counting down the days until you go here...he made a spreadsheet with Papa. He and Papa like to talk business, but they’re still pretty fun. Last Aunt Alexis and Uncle Ted will come meet you. You’ll like them. Aunt Alexis is very sweet, and don’t tell anyone I said this, but Daddy is very glad to have her as a sister. Uncle Ted takes care of animals, so I’m sure you’ll like him. He’ll probably try to sneak you a kitten when Papa and I aren’t looking. I think that is everyone that will be here today. Don’t worry, though. You’re going to see these people lots and lots, so if you don’t remember them right away Papa and I will help you.”  
  
“David…”  
  
“Hey, Sweetheart,” David says, carrying the baby over to Patrick. “How are you feeling? Do you need pain meds? Water? The nurse?”  
  
“I think I’m okay. I do need a kiss.”  
  
“Done.”  
  
“And our baby.”  
  
“Of course. I gave her a bottle all by myself.”  
  
“I heard.”  
  
“You were listening to all of that?”  
  
“As much as my Dilaudid addled brain would let me. Did you say your mother wants to be called ‘abuela’ now? What happened to ‘nonna’?”  
  
“Last minute change, I guess.”  
  
“Thank you, David.”  
  
“For what?”  
  
“For helping me bring this beautiful girl into the world. And for taking care of all the family introductions.”  
  
“Any time, Mr. Rose Brewer.”


End file.
